


I think of you often

by 9liseraph6



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9liseraph6/pseuds/9liseraph6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story takes place a few years after Hannibal Lecter had been arrested by the FBI and placed in a mental institution. Will is no longer working for the FBI but decides it is time to pay his old friend a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

How long has it been since Will last saw Hannibal? He couldn't even remember. Years have passed so quickly...  
He is looking at Molly through the window of their new living-room; they moved in this house two days ago, there are still plenty of boxes everywhere. She is standing still by the sea, sand under her feet, enjoying the view of the sunset. She turns around to catch a glimpse of Will, touching her round belly, she smiles at him, teared-eyes. She looks beautiful. 

Molly is 2 months pregnant and can still travel, but Will didn't want her to come to Baltimore. She would only go to airport with him, she insisted. She is smiling, as always when she is sad. They both look at the clock. They have now 5 minutes left to say goodbye.

" Don't forget to call me when you arrive.  
\- Yes, I know.  
\- And... Be careful, Will. Don't let Lecter gets inside your head. Promise me you will be okay.  
\- I promise, Molly. I love you.  
\- I love you too. "

He kisses her on the cheek, looks at her one last time before he goes.

°°°

Will has always hated the food they serve on the plane. He brought his own food, nothing special, just a sandwich and a soda.  
A few minutes before the plane landed, Molly had already sent Will two messages on his phone. He checks them out once he gets out of the plane; "Are you there yet?", "Don't forget to call when you arrive, baby".  
He calls her. She picks up the phone right away.

" Ah, Will!  
\- Hey, baby.  
\- Hey! How are you?  
\- Good. The flight was okay. I'm going to try and find the car I rented. Call you later, okay? "

Will drove about 30 minutes to get to the institution where Hannibal was now living. He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, he knew this place way too well since he had been being kept in there for weeks for murders he didn't even commit.  
He takes a deep breath and enters the building. It feels weird walking in these corridors as a free man and not as a prisoner. He is welcomed by Dr. Chilton, who he hasn't seen in years. Although Will and Chilton never got along very well, the doctor seems genuinely happy to see him.

" Will, Will, Will! It's good to see you!  
\- It's, uh...good to see you too, Frederick.  
\- It's been quite a long time since we last saw each other. You became a superstar since then! Too bad I wasn't there the day you catched Hannibal, could have been a good story to tell. I heard you got married as well? Congratulations!  
\- Thank you. The, uh...Dr. Lecter knows I was supposed to come today, right?  
\- Yes, yes! Of course! You've come early, though. Would you wait here a minute? Coming right back. "

The doctor leaves Will alone in his office a few minutes. When he comes back, Will notices a little smirk on his face that wasn't there before. 

" Hannibal Lecter will see you now. "

Will's heart start beating fast against his chest. And he suddenly remembers how many years had passed since he last saw Hannibal Lecter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and the Dr. Lecter meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit late, sorry.  
> Chap 2 is here and I hope you'll like it! :)

The Dr. Chilton takes Will downstairs, his lips are moving, probably reciting the security rules. Will is not listening, his mind is too busy imagining scenarios of his imminent meeting with Hannibal Lecter.  
This place is as dark as he remembered, too dark. But his eyes will get used to it, like they did in the past.  
Chilton stops walking, says something to the security guards and the door leading to the most dangerous criminals' cells open. Will finally pays attention to the Dr. Chilton who seems quite annoyed.

" Sorry? What were you saying?  
\- I said, Dr. Lecter's cell is the last one on your right. The same you were during your incarceration.  
\- Thank you...Frederick... I think I'll be okay from now on.  
\- You have one hour. "

Chilton goes back to his office quickly, where he will be able to follow their conversation, record it as well, for further examinations.  
Will heads to Hannibal's cell, that seems suprisingly brighter than the others, trying to breathe in and out the slowest he can, which he finds more difficult than he thought. His heart starts beating fast against his chest again, he stops walking a few seconds, takes a deep breath and keeps walking.  
Hannibal's cell is definitely brighter, the lightning is different, the walls are painted in white and there are no bars. Will first thinks the cell is open, but quickly realises that the bars have been replaced by a glass.  
Hannibal is sitting on his bed, apparently reading a book. He doesn't seem disturbed by Will's presence. Will even thinks for a second that Hannibal doesn't know he is standing right in front of him behind that glass.

" Hello, Will. "

Will's heart skipped a beat, but no one could tell, he hides his nervourness pretty well now. 

" Hello, Dr. Lecter.  
\- It's been a long time. I thought you would come and visit me sooner if I am to be honest. How long has it been?  
\- Five years in October. "

The doctor lowers his book, and looks into Will's eyes. His hair is shorter, his face paler. Even his voice sounds different to Will, he has the voice of someone who hasn't talked very often in years, a little bit rusty. Will has never seen Hannibal as miserable as he looks at this moment. He almost feels guilty, a man like Hannibal Lecter doesn't belong to a place like this.

" Very precise! You had thought about it just before coming down here, am I correct?  
\- Yes, I had. "

A few seconds of silence follows before Hannibal puts the book down, gets up and faces Will. It almost feels like the glass wasn't between them anymore, almost like Will could touch Hannibal.

" The Dr. Chilton told me you got married. I sent you a letter. Did you get it?  
\- Yes, I did. Thank you.  
\- What is the name of this very lucky girl?  
\- Molly.  
\- Molly... What a lovely name! I would love to meet the girl who succeed in reaching the heart of Will Graham. It certainly isn't easy.  
\- It is when you simply take me for what I am and not for what I could be. "

The doctor stays silent for a moment, studying Will's face. Will hasn't changed much, Hannibal notices, hasn't changed a bit. He, however, had forgotten how deep Will's eyes were. One could drown themselves in them very easily.

" What do you think of my new residence? I personally find it too small.  
\- I know, I lived there too. "

Hannibal smiles, thinking about that time Will was in prison in his exact same place, when Hannibal still had complete controle over everything in Will's life.

" What do you think about at night, Will?  
\- A lot of things.  
\- I think about what could have been our lives if you would have run away with me. Do you think about that too?"  


Will stays silent for a short moment, not wanting to answer the question. And asks instead : 

"Where do you think we would be right now?  
\- Mh... Somewhere far away from this place, that's for sure.  
\- Maybe I wouldn't be as happy as I am today if I would have left with you.  
\- I don't think you're happy. I don't think you'll ever be happy, Will. Not in this world. "

Will gets closer to the glass.

" You think I'd be happy in your world, doctor?  
\- No, not my world. Our world. The one we both created together. The one we were supposed to go to. With Abigail. "

Abigail... Will thinks a lot about her, but it's been a long time since he last heard someone said her name. Sometimes he dreams about her, that she is not dead, that she survived all this.

" You still draw a lot...  
\- That's how I spare most of time now, when I'm not in my memory palace.  
\- Where do you get all this inspiration from?  
\- I don't need inspiration. "

A lot of time has already passed and Will has almost forgotten the reason why he came here. Will left the FBI after what happened with Hannibal in Italy, but Jack Crawford called him earlier this week about a case. Molly refused to hear anything at first, but Will could save lives and couldn't just say no to that.

" I would like to see you again, doctor. In fact, I need your help with something. "

Hannibal stays silent, he seems disappointed. He turns around and stares at the wall a few seconds before answering.

" Did Jack Crawford send you?  
\- Yes.  
\- Jack Crawford needs my help...  
\- I need your help.  
\- Why not asking Alana Bloom?  
\- It's you I'm asking.  
\- Then, you're a fool, Will. "

He turns to face Will again. 

" I enjoyed our little conversation, but all good things must come to an end someday.  
\- Doctor...-  
\- Say hello to Jack for me, will you?  
\- Hannibal!  
\- I will not listen to any other word coming from your mouth. This conversation is over. You may go now. "

Hannibal turns around again, closes his eyes and goes only he can go.  
Will leaves the building angry at himself. Yes, he did come to ask him a favour but he did want to see him as well, and for a long time now. He accepted this case because he wanted to save lives but also because that was the perfect excuse to go and visit him.  
Chilton watches Will going back to his car through a window, always that smirk on his face.

Hannibal is now walking in these long corridors he knows too well and stops at a door that leads to his old office, in Baltimore, where he used to go everyday to work. He wears his favourite suit, drinks his favourite wine, listens to his favourite music...  
Someone is watching him in the dark. Hannibal sees him.

" You're early. "

Will gets out of the dark and comes closer to Hannibal. He smiles at him and sits down, ready for his therapy to begin. Hannibal gives Will a drink of wine and sits down in the chair face to him. They both stare at each other and smile, genuinely happy to see each other. Hannibal breaks the silence.

" What shall we talk about, today? "

In the real world, Hannibal is laying on his bed. A smile slowly appears on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!! :)  
> I don't know if this story should have more chapters... I'll see if the inspiration strikes me again!  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
